


Lo que pienso

by ParadiseNowhere



Series: Deep thoughts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseNowhere/pseuds/ParadiseNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del salto y la fingida muerte de Sherlock Holmes, este reflexiona sobre las decisiones que ha tomado y de cómo ha afectado John Watson a su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que pienso

**Author's Note:**

> Una breve y corta reflexión sobre lo que pudo haber pasado por la mente del personaje en esos momentos.  
> Muy breve y corta.  
> Demasiado, tal vez.

La Mujer me fascinó en un primer instante  
¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Porque no pude ver a través de ella.  
Era un misterio para mí, un enigma que quería resolver a toda costa, un reto inigualable, fascinante, estimulante… Un puzle sin piezas, una adivinanza sin pistas, una pregunta sin interrogantes.  
Pero, al final, todo se vino abajo. Decepcionante.  
Se volvió humana. Torpe, descuidada. Dejó de ser para mí la criatura divina y misteriosa que era para convertirse en un ser humano más de todos los seres humanos aburridos que pueblan como una plaga este maldito mundo.  
Se volvió tan transparente y anodina para mí... Como un vidrio. Un vulgar vidrio.

Pero tú… tú eres diferente.  
A ti puedo verte (demasiado) claramente, puedo descifrar tanto (todo) acerca de ti con tan solo una mirada… Te conozco (de memoria), no solo en la superficie, tu interior es un libro abierto para mí.  
Y, a pesar de todo, tienes la inesperada capacidad de sorprenderme como nadie lo hace.  
Cuando creo haber comprendido todo de ti, cuando creo haber analizado todos tus aspectos, ajustado todos los parámetros, medido al milímetro tus reacciones… encuentras el modo de echar abajo todos mis esquemas, de sorprenderme, de fascinarme… y eso es algo que sí que no había visto jamás.  
No sé cómo lo consigues… pero me fascinas. Es la primera vez que acepto la existencia de algo que escapa a mi control y mi completo entendimiento. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que algo, perdón, que alguien se vuelve tan indispensable para mí como el aire que respiro. Es la primera vez que arriesgo todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo, mi vida, mi pasión… todo, por otra persona.  
Para mí, el centro del sistema solar, el centro alrededor del que orbita todo el mundo eres tú, y nadie más que tú.  
Eres mi fortaleza y mi debilidad. Eres lo que me empuja a seguir adelante, a afrontar todo lo que el destino pueda depararme… y a la vez eres la única cosa a través de la cual la vida puede hacerme daño, lo único que puede destruirme.

 

Siempre ahí para defenderme. Siempre ahí, un paso al frente, dispuesto por mí y para mí.  
Aunque el miedo te haga temblar. Aunque tu instinto te grite que te apartes, aunque tus rodillas flaqueen de temor y temas por tu vida… sé que siempre darás ese paso hacia delante, ese paso ante mí, para interponerte entre el mundo hostil y yo, para protegerme…  
… incluso de mí mismo.  
¿Y qué derecho tengo? ¿Qué me hace merecedor de tanta devoción y lealtad?  
Se supone que te saco de quicio, que te enerva mi forma de ser, la forma en la que te trato…  
¿Por qué diablos no me odias y te apartas de mí como lo hace el resto? 

 

En lo alto de aquella azotea, lloré.  
Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en la vida. Lloré por tu culpa, maldito testarudo.  
Mientras hablaba contigo allí arriba, viéndote, me di cuenta de que nunca creerías que te había mentido. Y era lo que más me mortificaba. Ver cómo me eras ciegamente fiel, cómo a pesar de que trataba de hacer que me odiaras, que creyeras la mentira que convertía la verdad en algo falso, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos… tu ibas a seguir creyendo que no era así.  
Tu tenacidad me sorprendió y a la vez no fue una sorpresa en absoluto. Como siempre.  
Y por eso, sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas.  
Yo allí arriba, a punto de desaparecer, y yo llorando por ti. Por lo estúpidamente fiel que eres, por tu negativa categórica a pensar siquiera que yo había podido mentirte de esa forma.  
Me dolía saber que ibas a mortificarte por ello. Si me creyeras, si creyeras mi mentira, si la idea de que te había tomado por idiota y te había engañado como al resto, si consiguiera hacer que creyeras… tal vez me odiarías. Y eso era lo que quería en ese momento, que me odiaras.  
Que me despreciaras, que te enfadases conmigo hasta la ira más profunda. Así, la ira te obcecaría, así evitaría que sufrieras.  
Oh, porque estaba seguro de que ibas a sufrir. Por mi culpa. Por lo que estaba a punto de empezar ¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo? ¿Tú, tan compasivo, tan humano, tan… tan…?  
Tan John Watson. Tan fascinante y único.  
Quería que me odiases. Que creyeses. Así, tal vez la ira borraría el afecto que pudieras sentir por mí.  
Así no sentiría el impulso irrefrenable que aún hoy siento de ir junto a ti, de ir a tu lado, a pesar de que te pondría en peligro. Si me odiases, tendría una razón para no ir a tu encuentro. Pero ¿Cómo no querer correr a tus brazos a sabiendas de que crees en mí, que ni siquiera cuando todo apunta en mi contra, absolutamente todo, tú perteneces fiel a mí?  
Eres un necio. Un idiota sentimentalista y un hombre sin el más mínimo sentido común.  
¿cómo no voy a amarte?


End file.
